Zootopia: The Evil of Dr Robotnik (Series Pt 6)
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: When Judy and Nick find out Dr. Eggman made a fox named Dr. Robotnik out of his own DNA, they must team up with Sonic and Shadow to find the Emeralds and save Zootopia and all time and space. All credit for Dr. Robotnik goes to Viral Junctionz, who gave me full permission to use him.
1. Prologue

Previously in the Zootopia Fan-Fiction series, Judy and Nick arrived in a changed Zootopia. They were confused about what happened, until they saw a figure that looked like Nick Wilde and Dr. Eggman merged together. Then, Sonic the Hedgehog went up to them, explaining what happened.

Now, Dr. Ivo "Piberus" Robotnik was planning his next move on the city ruins, until he saw the real Judy and Nick with Sonic. Then, he came up with an evil plan to destroy the trio for good, and make them pay for what they did to his partner, Prisoner Double-O.

What will happen to the Trio next? Find out now in the Zootopia Fan-Fiction series finale, "Zootopia: The Evil of Dr. Robotnik."


	2. The Arrival

"Man, I can't believe they destroyed my partner!" said Robotnik. He was so fed up with Judy and Nick for teaming up with the Atraxi and destroying Prisoner Double-O, and he wanted revenge. When he saw them with Sonic, he got even more irate, because he was Eggman's enemy, and he was created with a part of Eggman's DNA.

Suddenly, Judy, Nick, and Sonic invaded the ship, and they also came with Shadow just in case things got out of hand. However, they saw four robots that looked just like them! Sonic recognized one of them.

"That's Metal Sonic!" exclaimed Sonic. "Robotnik must have rebuilt him!"

"Correct," said Robotnik as he stepped out.

"Judy, Nick, Sonic, Shadow, all of you, prepare yourselves for a battle you will NEVER FORGET! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	3. Robotnik's Rage

**Hey, guys! This chapter will be a short one, but it will show the Metals and Robotnik's power, and he will be planning to do something very bad.**

The team fought in hand-to-hand combat with the Metals for a few minutes, but Judy, Nick, Sonic, AND Shadow were no match for them. They knocked all of them off the ship! Luckily, Tails the Fox and Knuckles the Echidna arrived and saved the four heroes just in time!

"Tails!" exclaimed Sonic. "Knuckles! Boy, am I sure glad to see you!"

"You...You...YOU HORRID LITTLE PESTS!" Robotnik yelled as they all escaped. "THAT TEARS IT! THIS ENDS NOW! I WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD AND ALL OF TIME AND SPACE AND FINALLY GET MY REVENGE! SOON ALL OF TIME AND SPACE WILL BE NO MORE! AHAHAHAHA!"

 **There you go! The next chapter will be coming later today, so stay tuned!**


	4. The Quest Begins

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not uploading a new chapter yesterday. I was busy with other stuff. Here's the next one!**

When the six heroes got to the ground, they started to wonder what Robotnik's next plan was. Then, Sonic held up a blueprint of a machine called "The Time and Space Combustor." Before they confronted the Metals, Sonic grabbed the blueprint just as they entered the room where they fought the Metals.

"This is the thing that Robotnik is going to use to destroy all of Time and Space with!" said Sonic. "We need do destroy it before it does so! Without all Time and Space, we could cease to exist! No planets, no stars, not even an afterlife!"

With that said, they went to search for the seven Chaos Emeralds, the only gemstones that can destroy the Time and Space Combustor. This mission was vital to save Zootopia, as well as all of Time and Space.

 **There you have it! The next chapter in the story is done! Stay tuned for the next one!  
**


	5. The Final Showdown

**Hey, guys! This is the second to last chapter of this story. It actually makes me sad for this series to end. Anyway, here it is.**

Judy, Nick, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow used their Chaos Emerald finder to track down the Emeralds, and they had to fight a lot of enemies to retrieve them. After they retrieved the Emeralds, they went to the airship where Robotnik was to finally defeat him and his plans once and for all.

Once they got there, the Metals were waiting, including Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles. Now was their chance! They used the Chaos Emeralds and they all went Super!

The battle was on! The Metals and the Supers were equally matched, but eventually, the Metals ran out of power, and the Supers destroyed them!

They then combined their powers to destroy the Time and Space Combustor once and for all, and Robotnik was defeated! Then the ship was about to explode, and the Supers escaped before they could turn back to normal and be destroyed! Robotnik was destroyed too, and now the only enemy left to defeat and put in jail was Eggman. However, Eggman came into the city and try to destroy the six heroes using his Egg-Mech. Then, it started to float into the air, and went as high as the sky. As the six heroes looked up, they saw a grey hedgehog, and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow realized it was Silver the Hedgehog! Then, Sonic built a giant prison cell big enough to hold the mech, and strong enough to keep the mech from getting out. The mech was set down into the cell, then Sonic put the top of the cell on, and they put him into the prison.

"Serves him right," said Sonic.

 **Last chapter coming later today!**


	6. Epilogue

**Here it is, guys! The final chapter of the finale in the Zootopia series! You know, it just burns me up to see this end. As always, enjoy!**

Judy and Nick said good-bye to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver as they all went back to their normal lives.

"Thanks for the help, Sonic. I hope things get better on Mobius." said Judy.

"Thanks, guys!" said Sonic. "Hope you guys don't get too much grief from Chief Bogo."

"Thanks, Sonic," said Nick, "For everything."

Sonic and his friends left, and the duo turned to a destroyed Zootopia. It needed a month's worth of rebuilding.

"We have a lot of work to do," said Judy.

 **There's the end of the story and the series, guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and as always, I will see you... when I see you. Bye everyone!**


End file.
